Private Dancer
by mwendyr
Summary: Mike plans a surprise. Sequel to Flesh and Blood. C2 is up
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Okay for those people that read 'Fire Safety', I have not forgotton it - I'm just extremely struggling with Chapter 6, it just won't come out right so as a result you've had to suffer a bit of a wait. But I promise that I won't leave it. I don't like to leave things hanging especially when I know that people are reading it. I'm hoping that it will be done this weekend or early next week. Now if my muse will co-operate... The suspension that was written about in Flesh and Blood was particularly hard for me to write as I have actually been suspended (found innocent) but it also made me very aware of how Alex would feel. I just thought you'd want to know...

**Podie1**, **blucougar57**, **AdaLynxCat**, **deliriousdancer**, **Caia**,** MARY T**,** irishoxfan** - Thank you for leaving such wonderful reviews; you guys rock!!!

Summary: It's obvious... mostly. Sequel to Flesh and Blood. Part of my Mike/Alex series

Pairing: Mike/Alex (do I write anything else??? No, I didn't think so)

Reviews: Yes, please because they make my day.

**Private Dancer**

Mike Logan was driving his car through what looked like a monsoon. It was raining pretty heavily in New York this evening and Mike was having to drive cautiously because he didn't want to have an accident. That would ruin the evening he'd spent the better part of a week planning, and he didn't really want anything to go wrong; not the slightest thing. Okay, so maybe the fact it was raining was perhaps gonna put a dampner on moods but he'd been smart and planned for it indoors - considering the fact the seasons are changing and Winter is but one step away; the weather seemed to arrive first though.

When he got to his destination he took in several deep breaths; this was a planned surprise and he was feeling anxious about it. Taking one look at the rain and questioning himself for not bringing an umbrella, he stepped outside. The rain didn't take it's time in completely soaking him, he'd reached the first step that leads to the door of Alex Eames' house and already he was dripping. He, however, had been smart enough to wear a good waterproof coat.

Ringing the doorbell he waited for all of 20 seconds before ringing it again. He was getting soaked and he really didn't want to be stood outside for a moment longer. Ringing a third time, he finally had a response - just not the one he'd been hoping for. She was talking to him through the door, "Mike?"

"Yeah, Alex. Open up, it's freezing out here... not to mention wet." He told her, shivering from the cold rain on his body and the breeze blowing passed him.

"Uh, actually..." she seemed reluctant and he couldn't understand why.

"No, I mean I'm _really _wet! It's raining cats and dogs out here!" He continued, trying to shield his eyes from the rain drops that were threatening to distort his vision to the point of being blind. He stood there for a moment whilst it seemed she was making up her mind. He didn't wait too long because the door opened, but he couldn't see Alex. He realised she was standing behind the door so he walked in saying, "Thanks." she closed the door and he felt time slow down as he finally got to lay his eyes onto her.

Ironically, she was just as wet as he. Alex looked at him with a frown on her face. "So, I didn't think you were going to be here yet..." she looked at him and noticed he was holding a few flowers, although they had been ruined by the rain somewhat. The rain collected on each petal had become too heavy for the petite and delicate flowers to hold themselves up. "What's going on?" Mike didn't usually have flowers with him, the only time she'd received them was under unusual circumstances so she immediately took another look at him. She could tell by the type of trousers he was wearing, although they were wet, he was dressed smartly. "Do I have to dress up again?" But Mike wouldn't answer, he seemed to be eyeing her up and down, his mind clearly concentrating on something else. "Well?"

"I..." he started, breathlessly, "Uh..." a beat, "Uh... What?" He finally stopped looking at her body and looked at her face.

Alex raised an eyebrow at him and then looked down and mentally kicked herself. She was still wrapped up in a bath towel after stepping out of the shower to answer the door. Her hair was clinging to her head and neck. Water droplets were slowly dripping down her arms and legs. The towel was becoming loose around her chest. She quickly looked back up and pulled it tighter around her. "Uh... I'll be back." she quickly rushed off to get some clothes on.

Although she knew she had been wrapped up in a towel, she'd answered the door and upon taking a look at him she'd forgotton what her situation was. Despite the fact she was seriously berating herself for being so stupid at answering the door almost naked, she'd enjoyed his reaction.

-----------------------

Mike, still standing at her door, had to give himself a mental shake. Had he really seen that much? Making an 'oooh' sound of approval, he pulled his coat off and hung it at the door. He put the flowers on the doormat not wanting to put them directly onto anything else.

Looking around he noticed some pictures on the wall and began looking at them. He'd not seen them before but then he hadn't bothered to look. He recognised her father, and he immediately spotted that same dog that was on her desk in the red picture frame. He saw her and her two sisters seemingly having a good time at some family gathering. The next picture confused him; it was a man - young looking - standing with her, her father and her mother. He was pulled out his musings when she walked back into the room. "I guess I'm not the only snoop." she said with humor.

He turned to her and grinned. "What can I say? It's in my nature." he shrugged and he went to give her a hug but she stepped back.

"Oh no, you're wet and I've just dried off." She said with a laugh, and he held up his hands to show defeat. He grinned and pretended to take another step forward, making her take another step back.

Laughing, he said, "Actually you need to change again."

Alex looked down at her clothes and looked at him with a puzzled expression, "Why?" She was wearing a simple t-shirt and grey trousers. She looked at him with a grin, "You expecting me to come back out in the towel?"

That made Mike smirk and laugh, almost embarrassed by his reaction; almost. "I wish. No, I really do need you to dress up again."

"Where are we going?" she asked, not expecting an answer. Last time she'd asked that she'd been blindfolded and never told where she was going until they finally reached the destination.

"My apartment." he answered simply causing her to raise an eyebrow at him.

"I've been there before. I don't need to dress up for that." She argued, she didn't want to dress up, it was too cold outside.

"Humor me!" he insisted. She looked at him for a moment, trying to match his determination, but she eventually decided to humor him. She turned on her heels and walked back into her bedroom.

Whilst she was in there getting changed he continued to look at pictures, finding them fascinating. He saw one of a young girl on some kind of stage; he didn't recognise the girl but the picture looked old, really old. Another picture, seemed to be a professional portrait of her and all her brothers and sisters holding sunflowers, the year was written on the bottom; 1999. Turning around he started to wonder where Alex was, she was taking her time.

He wanted to sit down but he didn't want to get her furniture all wet from his wet clothes. He was just about ready to be overcome with impatience when she finally emerged from her room. Once again time was slowed down for him. He worried that if she kept doing that to him he was going to be lost in time forever. Alex was wearing a black dress that was figure hugging, clinging to her small frame. The dress finished at her knees but flared out allowing for alot of movement. It had a halter neck but it was low cut, allowing enough clevage to be shown without being too revealing. "So, uh, is this okay?" she asked, watching him as he once again eyed her up and down. Unable to take his eyes off her.

"It's better than the towel." he muttered favourably and she laughed. He was amazed he'd been able to form a sentence, and make it coherent enough to actually be understood.

"I didn't think anything could have beaten that." she retorted, crossing the distance between them but not getting too close for fear of getting rain water on her.

"Mmmm." he managed to get out, still looking at her. She rolled her eyes at him, wishing he'd at least remove his jacket so that she could at least be in the same daze as he was. She walked over to the door, very aware of the fact his eyes were still on her, she picked up the flowers from the mat and smiled at him as she grabbed a pot that already held some flowers, putting those in with them.

"So, we're going to your apartment?" She asked, trying to move forward by verbally getting the ball rolling. That did the trick, he shook himself to pay attention to her and he nodded.

"Yes." He then looked at her with a sly grin, looking like he was paying more attention then ever, he added. "I have a surprise for you." she couldn't help but notice the way he seemed more suave and even secretive. His small sentence didn't exactly give her a clue to what that surprise could be. Although she hoped it was good, and considering the flowers it had to be something romantic.

Raising both eyebrows she looked at him, "Oh?"

"No, you can't have details." he told her firmly but grinning afterwards. He enjoyed it when she didn't know what was going on. She mock scowled at him just causing him to grin further.

Shaking her head she grabbed her coat, making sure it was rainproof. "So, come on then. I need to know and something tells me I won't find out until we get there!" Picking up a small bag and ensuring it held her cell, keys and wallet she pointed towards the door; insisting.

Smiling, he walked back to the door and put his coat on. "Alright then. Let's go." She picked up her umbrella and he opened the door. Letting her go first, she stuck the umbrella out the door and unfolded it, he followed her. Closing the door, he waited with her whilst she locked it and then he held out his arm, indicating for her to link arms with him. Smiling, she did so and as they walked down the steps they were both protected from the rain with her umbrella.

--------------------

Outside his apartment door Alex was the one who was now getting impatient as Mike pretended to take his time opening the door. Noticing the way she was rolling her eyes at him, Mike couldn't help but grin. He then picked out the right key and unlocked it. He touched the door handle but then pulled his hand back, "Uh, actually..."

"No, I'm not wearing a blindfold." She told him, her tone of voice showing her resolve.

Mike grinned, "I was going to ask you to close your eyes but if a blindfold works for you..." She gave him the impatient look and he smirked. "Close your eyes." She just raised her eyebrows at the order. His voice softened a little and he said, "Please close your eyes." She looked away from him for a moment and, without warning, he kissed her on the cheek forcing her to look at him again as she felt the sudden but sweet contact on her face. Finally giving him a smile, she did as she had been instructed and closed her eyes.

He opened his door and as he looked back at her he could see she was tapping her legs with her fingers. Smiling he took her hands and led her into his apartment. She had no choice but to trust him, even though she knew all she had to do was open her eyes but she liked the way he was being secretive; it was making her excited.

The first thing she was aware of was the soft, low sounds of music; Jazz. She wasn't that good at recognising different genre's of music but the music was upbeat enough for her to know that it wasn't Classical. It was very much in the background and as he let go of her hands she felt a sudden urge to open them. She knew she could open them when she felt Mike kiss her softly on her cheek. Slowly opening them she was surprised by the soft, flickering light in the room; candles.

The room hadn't altered much, as a matter of fact it looked the same as it always did. The only difference was the dining table set up in the room. Decorated with 2 candles and all the dishes and utensils required for two people. Despite the little change Alex was impressed with his style. When she turned to look at him he was grinning. "Surprise!" he called out, opening his arms wide.

"Yeah, you got me!" She said, enthusiastically. "Mike, this is amazing... really!"

Mike kissed her again and then looked around the room quickly. "Okay, I'll be back in a minute. Wait here." he then rushed off leaving her in the room alone. She took off her coat and drapped it over a chair.

There wasn't many pictures for her to look at like there was at her house for him to look at but she could see two pictures from where she was standing. One was of a man that she didn't recognise and the other was her, Mike, Bobby and Carolyn at some bar downtown. Smiling, she remembered it clearly. It was just after she and Bobby had had a disagreement at work and Mike had suggested they go out on a 'double-date'. Some waiter had come up taking pictures and it seemed that Mike had somehow managed to get a hold of it.

When Mike came back he was holding two plates of food. He put them on the table and she smiled at him, noticing he'd changed into some clean and dry clothes. She sat down in one of the seats and Mike sat opposite her. "Try it." he said, picking up his own fork.

Alex looked at it, it looked like Gammon with a sauce that she couldn't make out with vegetables. "So, you cook?"

Mike nodded, "I gave it a go... let me know how I did."

Laughing she took a bite of the meat with some sauce and she just looked at him in awe. "You made this?" she asked, incredulously.

"Yeah. Is it good?" Mike asked, curiously.

"It's amazing. So you made this?" Mike nodded and watched as she put the fork down and looked at him with a curious expression. "How did you know that I like Gammon?"

Mike shrugged, "Goren told me." he answered, after a moment.

Alex smiled, "He did?" Mike nodded and Alex's smile turned into a playful grin. "Did he make the sauce? Because I know this is his own recipe and he never lets me know the ingredients."

"He gave them to me. He said you liked it so..."

"So you know what's in it?" She asked, looking excited, "So you can tell me what they are!" Mike looked down at his plate and then back at her with small, amused smile. He shook his head. Alex grinned at him and took another mouthful, after she'd finished chewing she just looked at him with an amused expression on her face.

Mike tried not to smirk but he couldn't help it. He put his fork down and looked at her incredulously, "You're onto me aren't you?" Alex began to laugh whilst she nodded. "How did you know?"

"I've been his partner for 5 years and I can just tell when he's cooked something and ... he wouldn't give those ingredients out to anyone, trust me, people have tried! He likes to think he's a Gormet Chef so he keeps secrets." Her grin turned into a soft smile and she added, "It's okay though... you don't really need to cook for me you know."

"Good 'cause Barek helped him." He chuckled. "Damn him! He was supposed to make something that you wouldn't recognise!" Alex started laughing as he cursed Bobby.

Using her hand to lean on she smiled at him. "I like the surprise anyway, and that wasn't Bobby was it?" Mike smiled and shook his head, no, that was all him. He'd planned it, he'd gone up to Bobby and Carolyn specifically asking for any kinds of ideas on food when they'd politely insisted they do it instead because they didn't want their colleague in hospital from food poisoning.

-------------------------

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Private Dancer**

Eating food and talking together was a process that required time and perhaps less eating than talking if you planned on having an involved conversation. So they'd spent less time on the prepared food and more time talking about random topics. Bobby's food may have been good but they were definitely more interested in each other. Cases had only been mentioned briefly - Mike was closing a case with Carolyn; investigating the murder of a young violinist who's mother is the lead vocalist in the performance. Alex had spent the day at a crime scene with Bobby; a man had apparently been killed whilst on top of a tower taking photos. That was all they said on that subject. Now they were talking about anything; about themselves.

Alex pointed behind her at the photographs in simple frames. "Who's that?" she asked.

Mike looked to where she was pointing and replied, "You, Me, Goren and Barek."

Alex had that 'duh' look on her face. She knew that one. "I meant the other one!"

"Oh." Mike said, looking down before he answers, "That's my father."

Alex smiled and then turned around to get a better look of the photo, after giving the man a good look she turned back to him, "You can see the resemblance."

Mike smiled as well at her comment before dryly adding, "Better than looking like her." taking a sip of his wine, something called Pinot Grigio; he didn't usually drink the stuff but it was sweet tasting and Carolyn had told him as much and he was very much aware that Alex seemed to have a sweet tooth.

"Her?" Alex asked, confused as to who this 'her' was. But she took in his expression and realised he was referring to his mother. "You and your mom didn't get on?" she tried to tread carefully because she didn't want to upset him or spoil the mood.

"She wasn't always bad." Came his cryptic reply. He saw Alex's confusion but he wasn't sure he wanted to talk about it. It wasn't an easy subject for him. Alex had seen this and she just smiled, nodding. She accepted that he didn't want to talk about it and that touched him. "Uh... she would send me out to get her some alcohol." he ventured, speaking in a low tone, trying to mask any pain; she didn't need to see that. "Then she get herself blind drunk before she'd beat me."

Alex knew he didn't want sympathy so she refused to say 'I'm sorry' but she couldn't mask those feelings on her face. She looked at him with sad yet compassionate eyes, expressing to him without words how sorry she was for him.

He smiled, sadly. "My Dad; he kept me going." She smiled at that and his sad expression turned into one of happiness as happy memories filled him for a moment. He then held up his glass as if to propose a toast, she followed suit. "To my Dad!"

"Cheers." she said, quietly. Taking a sip of her drink. After he put his glass down he looked at her thoughtfully, wondering if he should ask. She could tell he was curious because of the way he was looking at her. "There's a question burning there, I think."

He offered her a laugh and shrugged, "It's nothing."

Alex frowned, "It doesn't look like nothing to me." She watched him as he looked hesitant but he nodded.

"Back at your house there was a picture of a man... with you." He was going to continue explaining the picture but he could see by the sorrowful look on her face that she knew what picture he was referring to. "Who is he?"

Alex folded her arms in front of her, resting them on the table, "He _was _my husband." Mike could tell from soft yet low, sad tone of voice and the few words chosen that there was a painful explanation. "He...uh died in the line of duty almost 8 years ago." she explained. Mike dropped his head as he felt himself regret asking and bringing up this dreadful pain from her past but he heard Alex let out a little laugh, causing his head to shoot back up. "He'd like you." she said, smiling.

"Oh yeah?" Mike asked, pleased. Alex nodded, "He wouldn't mind me dating his wife?" he asked, sarcastically, "Because I'd still be doing this." Mike pointed to the table, the candles and her. Alex laughed hard, somehow doubting that he'd do that but it was funny to hear it all the same. Mike grinned at her. "I would."

Alex smiled, both of them falling into a comfortable silence. Watching each other and pretending to be concentrating on their food, which was starting to go cold. Alex was finding some of her attention was on the music in the background. "What music is that?" she asked

Mike shrugged, "No idea. Just some radio station playing Jazz."

Alex smiled, an idea hitting her. "It sounds like the kind of music you can dance to." she stood up and walked over to him, holding out both hands. "Dance with me." Mike looked at her as if to say 'no way' but she softly smiled, "I insist, Michael Logan!"

"Oh, really?" Mike took her hands and stood up. Letting go of one hand he put a hand on the small of her back and gently pulled her body towards his. "Alexandra Eames!" He gently guided her to the radio and he turned the volume up.

Reaching a space in the room, they began slowly dancing in a circular pattern; a 2:1 rhythm. He let go of her other hand and put both of his on her waist as she clasped hers behind his neck. Smiling at him, she looked down at his feet before softly joking, "Who knew you could dance?"

"I'm full of surprises." he said, looking down at her as she looked up; their noses brushing together. So close to each other that they couldn't see a whole face, almost out of focus. It didn't matter to them, they just needed to look into each others eyes. The music was being played by a soulful Saxophone player; swaying their hips to every sliding note. Their heartbeats were matching the pulse of the song, together in rhythm.

"I can see that." she whispered.

"You can dance too." he told her honestly.

She smiled and nodded. "Sssh, don't tell anyone, I've..." she started but then he joined her completing the sentence together, "Got a rep to protect." they laughed. Alex and Mike then moved a little closer, pressing their cheeks together.

He closed his eyes and just let himself breath her in. She felt so warm close to him and he loved that feeling inside. He could feel her hips moving through his hands resting on her waist. He could feel her breathing on his neck and he could smell the shampoo she'd just used before he'd arrived to pick her up. He'd never forget the image of her wrapped in that towel for as long as he lived, and he'd never forget how she felt right now moving close to him as they danced.

She unclasped her hands, putting one on his shoulder blade and the other on the back of his neck. Smiling she moved her head and looked directly into his eyes. She could feel their noses touching again, moving passed that she could feel her lips starting to touch his as they slowed down. Barely moving anymore but the music hadn't ceased. Talking against his lips she said, "The food's gone cold."

She could feel him smile against her lips but she couldn't see it, "That's okay, I didn't make it." any other thought was lost as their lips met fully and passionately. The food forgotton as was the music, the candles and the terrential rain. All they could sense was each other and how it felt so new to be this way.

------------------------

Eventually they had had to part simply for the human need for air; specifically oxygen. When they had, they'd just wrapped their arms around each other and held each other slowly becoming aware again.

Once she was fully aware she suddenly realised that she was actually hungry. She pulled away slightly and smiled, "So, is there a dessert?" she asked.

Mike grinned, "Yes."

"A real one?" Alex asked, quickly remembering where Mike's mind can go.

Mike nodded. "Yes a real one, and yes I can make this one too." He feigned hurt but Alex didn't fall for it she just laughed at him. Mike rolled his eyes in humor and grinned. "You hungry?"

"What gave me away?" she asked, laughing.

Mike shrugged, "Your growling stomach." and Alex grinned at him. Mike was fully prepared to go and fetch her dessert but some reason he couldn't bring himself to seperate from her. Sensing that, and although she found it sweet, she slowly removed her arms and hands because she _really _wanted that dessert. This produced the desired result and Mike slowly moved away from her too. "Okay, well I'll go fetch it." he said, a little distracted and she couldn't blame him. Watching him leave she suddenly wished she hadn't wanted it because for some reason she regretted seperating from him too.

Ignoring it, she chose that moment to sit down on his sofa and look at the picture of his father again.They really did look alike and she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed that before. Mike was lucky his father had been around but she sensed that he no longer was.

She was still looking at the picture when he returned holding a tray with two bowls of fruit and ice cream, and two cups of coffee. "Yeah, we do look alike." Mike said, noticing where she was looking. "He's handsome right?" he said with a cocky tone of voice.

Alex laughed wholeheartedly at that, "Only you would say it like that." he noticed that she didn't argue the point but he didn't say that. He sat down beside her, putting the tray on the floor in front of them. She picked up a bowl and spoon, taking a mouthful, she closed her eyes enjoying the taste.

"It looks and tastes delicious." She told him, sincerely.

He picked up a bowl too, "Oh, good. I try." Despite the fact that it was obviously easy to make she let it pass and chose not to mention that. Watching her as she took another mouthful, "I've got another question for you."

"Mmm?" she asked, unable to form a word because her mouth was full of fruit.

"Yeah." he sat back a little, "On one of your pictures there is a girl on a stage, it's black and white, who is that?" Alex swallowed her food and then turned to him; a huge smile upon her face.

"You've met her." she told him and he raised an eyebrow, "That's my mother when she was a little girl and she'd just performed at some Christmas event."

"Performed?" Mike asked, wondering if her mother was an actress.

"Yeah." Alex said with a proud smile on her face, "She's a singer." her smile dropped, "I keep the picture there because she doesn't want to be reminded."

"Why?" Mike asked, worried.

Alex took a deep breath, "Ever since she had the stroke, she can't sing anymore." She said, sadly.

Mike nodded with sadness, he could understand why Maggie Eames wouldn't want to be reminded of such a huge loss. "Was she good?" he asked.

Alex's face showed how much she thought her mother good sing. "Oh, yes." she breathed, enthusiastically.

"Do you sing?" he asked, just wondering because it was a fact that mothers who sing teach their children to do so.

Alex shook her head, "Mom used to make us go to Choirs when we were little but as soon as I was old enough to say 'No' I jumped both feet first." she laughed and Mike chuckled at the thought. He'd found out she was a rebel from her brothers now this just confirmed it.

"And before you ask, no I don't. I sound terrible when I try to." He quickly added before she could ask.

"Oh." she said, stretching the sound. "Is that why it's raining?" He looked her feigning offense but she just laughed at him. She then took another mouthful of fruit to stop herself from saying anything else. Not saying anything else until she had demolished the whole thing. Looking at him with a smile she picked up her coffee and they sat facing each other in twisted positions on the sofa.

Putting her cup back down after only take a few sips, she held out a hand to him. "Let's dance again." He didn't need any convincing at all. He put his cup back down and put his arms around her and rested his forehead on hers.

----------------------------

The next day when Alex arrived at work she could tell that Bobby was just itching to ask how it was, but she knew that as far as he was concerned she didn't know he or Carolyn had helped cooked the meal. She could tell that because he would've asked already and she'd been there for almost two hours and he'd not said a word about it.

Bobby really wanted to ask how the evening went and how his food was but he was no fool - he knew that she wouldn't provide any other detail than 'it went well' and that they probably didn't eat his food.

He spent the day watching her to see if he could spot on any clues and the only one he got was that she seemed brighter for the most part and was spending a lot of time looking in the direction of Mike's desk again. Clearly it had gone well and Bobby chose to leave it alone.

-------------------------

Let me know what you guys thought.

I don't know what Maggie Eames' occupation would really be but for some reason I didn't want her to be a nurse or somebody else who saved a life, it felt more right for her to entertain lives anyway.


End file.
